


For The Dancing and The Dreaming

by Luna_Belle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Belle/pseuds/Luna_Belle
Summary: This might have more than one part
Relationships: Robb Stark & Original Female Character(s), Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "For The Dancing and The Dreaming" from How To Train Your Dragon.

Robb's POV

Darkness. Cold. Robb was sure he was dead. But if he was dead, where was Talisa? Robb was confused. His senses started to return one by one, and his confusion only grew. First he felt warmth, then he smelled something good, then, he heard singing. A beautiful voice that sounded like a Goddess.

Luna's POV

Luna swayed from side to side as she worked on cooking dinner in her cabin in the mountains. Her red direwolf, Lagertha, lay asleep in a corner. She glanced over to the bed covered in furs where Robb laid as she sang.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you would marry me  
No scorching sun nor freezing cold  
Will stop me on my journey  
If you would promise me your heart  
And love me for eternity..."

Luna danced around the small kitchen as she sang, unaware that Robb was waking up.

Robb's POV

"My dearest one, my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need of mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me  
But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me"

Robb simply laid there for a while, listening to the beautiful singing. Where was he? He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, his heart skipping a beat as his gaze landed on a golden haired girl wearing strange clothes. 

"I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold  
I only want you near me"

Robb watched the girl dance, fascinated. He slowly sat up, not wanting to interrupt her singing. 

Luna's POV

"To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows and delights  
I'll keep your laugh inside me  
I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me!"

Luna finished the song with flourish, finally dishing out some stew into a bowl, humming softly.

Odin's POV (aka omniscient)

Robb clears his throat, making Luna jump slightly. She turns and looks at Robb, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. "You've finally awoken..." She says softly, her face slightly red, as she dishes out another bowl and approaches him. Robb takes the opportunity to get a better look at the rather short girl. Her golden eyes sparkle slightly as she sits on the edge of the bed. "Who... Are you? Where am I? What happened? Where is my mother?" Robb asks. Luna sighs softly. "My name is Luna Watson... You're in my cabin in the mountains... I saved you... And your mother... She's dead..." Luna says as she holds out the bowl. "Here, eat this, you've been asleep for 3 days..." Robb takes the bowl. "How did you save me? I was stabbed in the heart..." Robb trails off. Luna looks away. "Magic... And Odin willed it." She says. 

Robb's POV

Robb was confused. Just who exactly was this girl? And who was Odin? But even more importantly, why did she save him? Robb set the bowl down on the bedside table, and leaned towards Luna, their faces now close together. "Why did you save me?" 

Luna's POV

Luna's breath hitched and her face went completely red at his closeness. "Because... My visions told me to... And because..." Luna trailed off, as she looked into his eyes. 'Good gods... Odin help me...' she thought. "Because what?" Robb asked. "Because you're my soulmate..." Luna whispered.


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An announcement

YO! I'VE RETURNEDETH! I'm gonna start watching Game of Thrones again, hopefully it will get my creative gears turning in the right direction for this fic. I already have a couple ideas, just trying to figure out how to make it play out and how to put it into writing without sounding like a madwoman. Anywho, hopefully I'll get another part up soon! I am also working on stuff on Watt, but that is in other fandoms.


End file.
